The inventive concept relates to a test socket for testing a semiconductor chip package, and more particularly, to a test socket for testing a semiconductor chip package having conduction anisotropy and to a method of manufacturing the test socket.
To test a semiconductor chip package, a method that has been used includes providing an electrical connection between the semiconductor chip package and a test device by using a test socket that has an array of metal particles arranged in a direction in an insulating matrix that has elasticity. However, the metal particles may become separated or detached from the insulating matrix due to repeated uses of the test socket.